BitterSweet Revenge
by Callaway Queen
Summary: After almost 6 years of plotting, Chris takes revenge on the family that should have been hers.
1. Chapter 1

MY SECOND FAN FIC!

This story takes place almost 6 years after SNAFU. In this version TC was the father of Cory's baby. TC and Chris finalized their divorce. Chris went away and was never heard from again. T.C and Cory became proud parents of a baby girl named Davanee and also became husband and wife.

Oh well here it goes.

A TC AND CORY FAN FIC!

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a hot, sunny day in Santa Monica, California. Chris had been sitting on a bench at the playground reading a book. She had been on that same page for almost an hour. She had sat there watching Cory and her daughter carefully over the top her sunglasses when a ball that they were playing with rolled towards her and came to a stop at the side of her feet.

"Hey can you pass the ball?" Cory yelled at her.

Chris pretended she hadn't heard.

"Hey excuse me! Can you throw me the ball?" she asked again.

Chris ignored her and so Cory came and got the ball herself. She had just started walking back when she stopped suddenly and spun around to face Chris.

"Chris?" Cory half whispered. She would recognize that hair in a room full of blondes. It was undeniably Chris'.

Chris slowly raised her head, removed her sun glasses and stood up.

"Cory?" She asked in her best stunned voice imitation.

Cory dropped the ball and she and Chris met in a bone crushing hug.

"I can't believe it's you! Where have you been all these years? How long have you been here?" Cory gushed when they pulled away.

"Oh I've been here and there. I just arrived in Santa Monica yesterday." Chris answered coolly.

"Mommy!" the little girl said as she came to stand beside Cory. "The ball!"

She had TC's same brown hair, his eyes and his smile. There was no doubt in Chris' mind that this was TC's daughter.

"I'm sorry baby," Cory said as she wiped her face of the tears that were streaming down.

"Why are you crying?" the girl asked

"I'm so happy to see Chris."

"Who's that?"

"We worked together some years ago." Cory informed her. "Chris this is my daughter Davanee. Davanee this is my friend Chris."

"Does she know Daddy too?" Davanee asked as she shook Chris' hand.

"Uh yeah. She knows TC too." Cory said as she looked at Chris nervously. "Davanee can you give Chris and I a moment alone?"

"Okay but hurry up. I wanna finish playing our game." She called over her shoulder as she skipped away.

"So I guess he was the father after all?" Chris asked as she sat back on the bench.

"Yeah." Cory said as she sat down next to her. "She's TC's daughter."

"He must be so proud. She's beautiful." Chris told her smiling.

"Yeah we are very proud. She's a great kid."

"So are you the Mrs. Lieutenant now?" Chris asked frankly.

"Huh?"

"Oh you know what I mean. Are you guys married?"

"Yeah. We are. We've been for 3 years now."

"I'm happy for you. Are you guys happy?"

"Absolutely. He's a great husband and father. Davanee worships the ground……," she stopped suddenly, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to go on and on like that. It's just…."

"It's okay Cory. I'm happy for you. Really I am." She said reassuringly.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that."

"Glad I can help."

"How long do you plan on staying here?" Cory asked eager to change the subject.

"2 days………2 weeks…………2 months. Honestly…….I have no idea," she replied sighing.

"Where are you staying?"

"At the Ocean Front Hotel on Park Street."

"No you're not. You've gotta come stay with me," Cory told her.

"I would love that but there's one small problem. It's not just you. My ex-husband and your daughter also live there."

"I'm sure TC wouldn't mind and Davanee will love having you around."

"Are you sure?" Chris inquired

"Positive." Cory reassured her.

"Okay then. I accept." Chris told her

"This is going to be so great Chris. Just like old times," Cory said as they hugged.

Like old times? Chris thought. Does Cory really know that she's now married to my ex –husband whom I still happen to care for, lives in the same house that we once shared, probably sleeps in the same bed we also once shared and is raising a daughter that should have been mine? Like old times? This was going to be anything but like old times!

That's all for now folks. Read and Review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm trying really really hard to create WAFFs(_allow me to borrow your word Chiquinta)_ between TC and Cory in this Chapter. It's really difficult for me to create them because well…..I'm a TC and Chris fan.(_for those of you who didn't know.)_ This is the best I can do okay?

P.S. Thanks for the motivation Maartje

**CHAPTER 2**

"I'm home!" TC announced as he walked through his front door.

About 5 seconds later Davanee came speeding towards him and he hoisted her into his arms.

"Hey Daddy!" she said happily

"Hey Princess," he said as he kissed her soundly on both her cheeks. "Where's Mommy?"

"Right here," Cory said as she made her way towards them and kissed TC on the lips.

"Ewww," Davanee remarked. TC put her down and she dashed off towards the kitchen.

"Come on and give me another. You taste good," TC told Cory and pulled her into his arms to kiss her again.

"I've got a surprise for you Daddy," Davanee announced as she stood in the doorway separating the living room from the kitchen.

"What is it?" TC asked

"Guess," Davanee told him giggling

"I'm never good at guessing your surprises Davanee. Give me a hint," he said knowing full well that he would never get it.

"It's a she."

"Last time your surprise was a she it turned out to be a hamster that got loose in the house and had you and your mother awake for nights." Davanee giggled again

"She has two first names," Davanee informed him again.

"Like Lisa-Marie?" TC asked

"No Daddy. I mean her last name is a first name too," Davanee said getting a bit agitated

"I give up."

"I'll give you two more hints," Cory told him, playing along with Davanee's guessing game. "She's got blonde hair and blue eyes."

"I know a lot of blue eyed blondes. Like our neighbor," he said referring to Monica.

"Last hint. If this doesn't give it away I don't know what will," Cory told him "She used to work at the firehouse," she said looking up at him, hoping he would finally get it.

His look changed from confusion to shock and then to disbelief when Chris appeared in the doorway.

"Chris Kelly," he whispered

"Yay Daddy! You got it," Davanee screamed in delight.

"Damn. Was I gone that long?" Chris asked him teasingly.

"Chris?" he asked again….still unable to believe that his ex-wife was back in his house after all these years.

"Yes TC? Would you please stop saying my name like that? Can I at least get a hug?" Chris asked.

TC was at the other end of the room in two easy strides and a moment later he had his arms around her. He couldn't believe that she was actually back. She looked the same, smelled the same and still fit perfectly in his arms. He held her there for a moment then slowly remembered that Cory and Davanee were still in the room.

"How have you been? Where have you been? It's been like what? 6 years?" he asked when they pulled away.

"I'm fine. I've been around," she answered simply

"Do you intend to stay in Santa Monica? He asked hopefully.

"Right now. I really don't know," she told him honestly.

"Where are you staying then?"

She looked over at Cory but it was Davanee who spoke up.

"She's staying here Daddy."

"I told her it'd be okay. I just couldn't stand the thought of her staying at a hotel when we're right here." Cory told him.

"If it's not okay………" Chris began to say

"Don't even think about it. It's no problem," TC told her reassuringly.

"Thanks." An awkward silence followed.

"Come on Daddy I wanna show you something," Davanee said as she pulled him towards the stairs.

"Talk to you later?" TC asked Chris

"Sure." She replied.

"Davanee stop squirming and eat your food," Cory told her daughter at the dinner table that night. She had not kept still since she came to the table.

"I'm trying," the little girl answered.

"Well try a little harder," Cory told her.

"I like your hair Auntie Chris," she said turning to face her, "It's just like my Barbie's."

"Thanks," Chris said looking down at a girl version of TC, "I like yours too."

"Mommy why don't I have hair like Chris? I want hair like hers."

"Because you have your father's hair and I'm not a blonde," Cory informed her. She knew that when Davanee started with her questions it could go on for long periods at a time.

"Then Daddy should have married Auntie Chris," she stated matter-of-factly.

TC had just taken a mouthful of his juice and that comment made it fly right back out.

The three adults looked at each other uncomfortably for a moment and it was Davanee who broke the silence once again.

"Can I be excused?" she asked forgetting about the hair issue.

"Yes, yes you can," TC told her quickly.

She gladly jumped from her chair and disappeared into the living room.

"She tends to say anything that comes to her mind," Cory told Chris almost apologetically.

"It's okay. That could be an advantage in the long run."

"Is your daughter asleep?" Cory asked TC as he came down the stairs.

"Surprisingly yes."

"Thank God," Cory said breathing a sigh of relief, "I think I'm gonna hit the sacks too," she said turning to face Chris. "Goodnight," she said hugging her.

"Goodnight."

"I know you two have a lot to talk about. So I'll see you in the morning." TC bent over and met her waiting lips in a passionate kiss.

Chris looked away feeling out of place.

"'Night baby," TC said when they finally ended the kiss.

"'Night," Cory said standing up and making her way up the stairs.

TC sat down beside her on the couch and for a moment they both sat in silence. Then suddenly they both spoke at the same time and then smiled.

"Ladies first," TC told her.

"How have you been?

"Happy. Finally at peace with my life…."

"Then I show up at your door step"

"I'm not mad at you for showing up Chris. I'm quite happy with it actually. We get divorced, you leave and I never hear from you again. Didn't you think I'd be worried? Did you think I would forget about you that easily?"

"I had a lot of things going on. I just needed some time away from everything and everyone." She could never tell him the real reason she had never come back.

"For 6 years?"

"Yes TC. I had a lot on my mind," she said with more irritation than she meant.

"Are you married?" TC asked abruptly changing the subject.

"Oh no no no no no, Once was enough for me," she told him smiling. "Guess you didn't feel the same way."

"Cory and I married because we thought it was best for Davanee. Then it became more than that and now here were are……….married and happy," he said simply

"Do you love her?" Chris just had to know.

"Yes I do, but there's a difference between loving and being in love with someone," he said looking at her intently, "I love Cory but I was in love with you and you just walked out of my life."

"I had my reasons TC. And you're happy. You have a family. You've moved on. And you should be happy with that."

"I am Chris. I really am," he told her.

"I'm happy for you," It took all of her strength to say those words.

They sat in silence for a while longer. Each lost in their own thoughts.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night," TC announced as he stood up.

"Goodnight," Chris told him

"Goodnight," he told her. Then after a long hard look at her, almost as if he was trying to remember every detail of her face, he made his way upstairs.

Chris waited until she thought he was in his room to cry silently. He could never know how much she hated seeing him and Cory together. They were so happy. Although he had made it clear that he still cared deeply for her it still couldn't erase all the bitterness she had towards Cory. She was jealous of her. Jealous of the fact that she was up there with TC and that she and Davanee were now the sole holders of his heart. She was just a little piece tucked far behind.

The thing she was most bitter about was the miscarriage she had had to deal with by herself. That one night they had spent together when she had returned to help him recover. They had created a human being and then just like that she had lost it. The doctor said it had been due to stress. She had had an emotional breakdown (_don't know if that actually exists) _and it had taken her years before she had finally gotten over it. That was the main reason for all the hostility she had towards Cory. That and the fact that she and TC were now happily married.

That's it for me………..for now…. I know nothing really happened in this chapter but I'm getting there……….Just building up the whole storyline. Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
